


New Acquaintances

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt made a profile on a dating site and now he has a date with Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Dating Profile

Kurt still didn’t know why he made a profile on a dating site when he was drunk some days before. And he still didn’t understand why he didn’t delete it when he was sober. But now he had a date with a Canadian guy whose profile’s first words were “casual sex only, no relationship”. He seemed nice when he talked to him via chat, and his profile picture was very alluring: he was shirtless and he wore a cowboy hat which he used to cover his face, while the other hand was slightly pulling down his jeans to better show his love trail. He was very sexy. Maybe Kurt’s sexual withdrawal had a big role in making him accept the man’s offer to meet.

 

And now he was waiting for that guy in a pub, drinking his first beer to gain some courage. What if the Canadian didn’t like him? What if his photo wasn’t him?

 

He didn’t have to worry any longer because that man entered the door. It was clearly the same man from the picture: he was wearing a black T-shirt, but he wore the exact same hat and jeans. He looked a bit taller in the photo, though. But he was handsome, that was enough as a start.

 

The Canadian walked straight towards him as soon as he saw him, smiling mischievously.

 

-Nightcrawler?- he asked, calling him by his nickname.

 

-Ja. You’re Wolverine I guess.- the German answered, smiling nervously.

 

-Yep. My name’s Logan.- the short man held out his hand.

 

-Kurt.- the other shook his hand. He had a firm handshake.

 

-Have ya been waiting for long?- Logan asked, pointing at the empty glass in front of the German.

 

-Oh no, I arrived a few minutes ago.- Nightcrawler smiled to reassure him.

 

-Ya’re nervous if ya already drunk a whole beer.- the other joked. –First time?-

 

Kurt nodded. –I was drunk when I made that profile.- he admitted awkwardly.

 

The Canadian chuckled. –I did the same thing a few years ago. But I had lots of fun since then.- he winked. –An’ I bet we’ll have fun tonight too. Do ya want another beer?-

 

-Yes, please.- Kurt answered quickly. Withdrawal was surely bad for him if those simple words made him almost blush.

 

Logan called the barman by his name and ordered beer for both.

 

-Ta new acquaintances!- he cheered, making their glasses clink.

 

-To new acquaintances.- the German repeated and drank a huge sip.

 

Wolverine chuckled at the other’s nervousness.

 

-Relax, I’m not gonna force ya or anything. We’re here ta talk an’ if in the end ya don’t wanna do anything else ya can turn me down. Ya wouldn’t be the first one.- he reassured Kurt, smiling.

 

-Someone turned _you_ down?!- Nightcrawler said, surprised. Then he realized what he did and he blushed. He just hoped the other didn’t notice his cheeks turning slightly purple.

 

-I know, right?!- the Canadian laughed. –But ya know, some people have bad taste, Elf.-

 

-“Elf”?- Kurt repeated, glad to change argument.

 

-Yeah, ya remind me of some elf with yer pointy ears.- Logan made a gesture to emphasize his words.

 

-You’re the first one to say that. People often call me a devil.-

 

-Are ya one?- the Canadian asked jokingly.

 

-Of course not. But I do have a pointy tail.- Nightcrawler answered, waving it in front of the other to show him.

 

-Oh, I bet ya can do lots of things with that.- Logan grinned mischievously, looking straight into the German’s yellow eyes.

 

 

As it was logic, after some beers and lots of jokes Kurt accepted to go to Wolverine’s house. The latter insisted on paying for both’s beers too.

The German really liked him; in the end he was glad he subscribed to that dating site.

 

Logan didn’t live far away from the pub, they reached his flat by foot.

 

Nightcrawler didn’t know why he kissed the other before he could even open the door, probably alcohol and withdrawal weighted a lot on that.

 

The Canadian seemed to appreciate it, though, (and he seemed used to it) because he had no problems in opening the door and guide Kurt on a sofa. He made the German lay down and laid over him, kissing him all the time. He caressed the other over his clothes, in a strong but kind way.

 

Kurt had to stop the kiss in order to breath, moaning softly for Wolverine’s touch.

 

-If ya wanna stop ya just have ta say it.- Logan reminded him, smiling mischievously.

 

-Are you kidding? I have no intention to stop, especially now!- Nightcrawler chuckled, moving his hands under the other’s shirt to lift it.

 

Wolverine grinned and removed his own shirt before doing the same to the other’s. he licked his lips at the sight of that beautiful slender body, then he leaned on Kurt to kiss and lick his neck and shoulders.

 

The German moaned in pleasure and he put his arms around his new lover’s head to keep him close to him. He even put his legs around the other’s waist to rub their groins together.

 

Logan moved his hands to Kurt’s butt, caressing it with passion. That was the best ass he ever touched, he had no doubts.

 

Nightcrawler’s tail wrapped the other’s wrist as if it didn’t want it to go away. Its owned pulled the Canadian closer to him, moving his head to kiss him again and make their chests touch. He let his hands wander on Logan’s back and arms and everywhere else he could reach, enjoying the feeling of his strong muscles.

 

After some minutes of kisses and touches, Wolverine pulled off his lover’s trousers and underwear, moving his mouth down the other’s chest and belly to reach his groin.

 

Kurt was already half hard because of the previous foreplay and it wasn’t difficult for the Canadian to make him fully erect.

After that he straightened up and lustfully licked his lips while looking into the other’s eyes, making the German bite his lower lip in response.

He reached for a bottle of lube, but Kurt stopped him before he could open it.

 

-I want to see you naked first.- the Elf said, then he added jokingly: -I want to make sure you’re worthy of my butt.-

 

Logan chuckled, but he put down the lube to undress. He pulled his belt off, making it crack like a whip over his head before lowering his jeans. He had no underwear.

 

-Am I worthy, Elf?- he asked mischievously, masturbating to reach a full erection. There were no doubts his member was above the average size.

 

-Oh mein Gott, yes you are!- Nightcrawler answered, licking his lips.

 

The Canadian poured some lube on his fingers, massaging the other’s hole from the outside to help him relax before the preparation. He leaned on Kurt to kiss him again, stopping his moans of pleasure with his mouth.

 

The German appreciated the kindness of that gesture even if he was already relaxed. Logan was clearly an expert on sex. His tail trapped the other’s wrist again, while his hands caressed and slightly pulled the other’s hair.

 

Wolverine didn’t need much time to prepare his lover since he was very relaxed, then he pulled his fingers out of him. He reached for his jeans on the floor and took a condom, putting it on before lubricating it. He preferred being too careful than to risk hurting the other.

He slowly penetrated his lover, sighing in pleasure with him.

 

Kurt was the first to move, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist and hugging him tightly to kiss him.

 

Logan kissed him back with passion, grabbing his hips to keep him still while thrusting in him, every time stronger and faster than the previous one.

 

Soon they had to stop kissing in order to breath; their moans and pants were so frequent that their lips couldn’t touch for more than a few seconds.

They were clutching to one another so tight that their bodies rubbed against each other. In their minds there was nothing but the other and the pleasure they were giving and taking.

 

They couldn’t tell if it lasted a few minutes or some hours, but in the end they came almost at the same time, moaning louder than before.

 

They relaxed on one another, panting to catch their breaths, still hugging.

 

Logan moved first, pulling out of the German and removing his condom to throw it in a trash can.

 

-I have a big shower if ya want to clean yerself with me.- he said. –Then we can move to the bed an’ start again. Or sleep. Or whatever ya wanna do.- he suggested.

 

-Aren’t you a “one time only” guy?- Kurt chuckled, flattered for the proposal.

 

-Yeah, well…- Wolverine chuckled too. –I can make exceptions if I liked the date. An’ I like ya _a lot_.-

 

-Well, then… where’s the shower?- the German smiled mischievously.


End file.
